A Forever Nest
by Pricat
Summary: Sam adopts a female baby eaglet naming it Sora but it means lots of adventures Pkus Sora is helping Sam out too
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I know I've been infecting the Muppet Show section with stories but talking to my Skype friend and my best friend Heather about the new show so I couldn't help myself plus I love both sides of Sam, grumpy but sweet so I hope people like.**

 **In this story, Sam is a foster father to a little female eaglet he names Sora and a lot of adventures are beginning for them.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"Aw, you're so cute Sora you know that?" Sam said to a baby eaglet in a crib in his room.

He had found Sora's egg a month ago keeping it warm so it could hatch and it had hatched into a fluffy blue feathered female eaglet but Sam could have gotten Social Services involved but he hadn't, instead he had decided to raise her as his own kid.

"It's okay, daddy is right here sweetie but I love you and so will your uncles when they meet you, Bee too." Sam said rocking her gently in his wings.

Sora was enjoying cuddles from her new dad because she'd imprinted on him but he was imprinting on her seeing her suck her thumb claw which was adorable.

Sam looked at the clock as it said three in the morning but he saw Sora Getying sleepy tucking her in using her favourite lilac blanket kissing her light blue feathered head seeing her out like a light plus he needed sleep since he had a morning meeting at the theatre.

* * *

Later that morning during the morning meeting while at the theatre Sam kept looking at a sleeping Sora in her baby carrier tucked up in her favourite lilac blanket but the other Muppets were curious about the baby eaglet wondering where he had gotten her, making Sam sigh because he had a grin on his beak.

"This is Sora, my daughter who I adopted." Sam told them.

"How did you get her, Sam?" Kermit asked softly knowing that waking a baby would upset Sora but Sam knew that his sleepy little one would not wake up for a while.

"I found her egg a month ago but I like being her forever daddy plus she makes me happy like Jean." Sam told them softly while drinking coffee because he needed to stay awake making Scooter nod.

"Aww!" Kermit and the others said but we're being quiet so Sora could sleep knowing babies needed sleep to grow so was seeing Sam keep an eye on her while talking as he was talking softer which they noticed.

A while later after Sora woke up she and Sam were playing but she was curious seeing the theatre as one big playground making Sam understand being protective of her.

Hearing her cry made his fatherly instincts wild running to where she was finding her in Piggy's dressing room seeing Sora crying and Piggy looking mad as Sam picked his little one up.

"Ssh sweetie, did Tne mean piggy scare you?" he said rocking Sora gently which was calming her but Piggy softened seeing this because she had heard about Sora from Kermit seeing a glare on Sam's face in her direction.

"I-I didn't know she was yours Sam, I'm sorry." Piggy said seeing him leave her dressing room.

Rowlf chuckled seeing Sora playing with musical toys which was cute knowing Sam loved music so found it sweet the blue feathered male was passing on his love of music to Sora seeing her giggle at the music making Sam chuckle.

Rowlf was playing the piano making Sora happy hearing more music unaware some of the others smirk Sora was good for Sam since he'd been a father before but his kids were in college now so didn't need him that much like Sora did.


	2. Babysitting

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope people enjoy.**

 **In this chapter Sam is exhausted from working and taking care of Sora so the other muppets decide to loon after her while Sam rests but taking care of a baby is harder than it looks lol**

 **I love this idea but Sam might freak finding out the others were watching Sora.**

* * *

Sam giggled as later he was giving Sora a bath because she'd gotten messy while at the theatre because she'd been finger claw painting or trying to because he'd been doing it but she was splashing along with playing with bubbles which made Sam chuckle at this because it was so cute drying her off after getting her out of the sink where he'd been bathing her, seeing the finger paint washed off.

"That's a relief, as daddy was worried there." he said putting her in her high chair seeing her reach out for a spoon banging it making Sam surprised but chuckled.

"Yeah I'm not the only one who's hungry, I see?" Sam to,d her.

He was feeding her baby food which made her happy but he was ordering in because it was late and he was too tired to cook.

* * *

That early morning after feeding Sora or changing her diaper stunned at how much babies ate or smelt he was doing things like tidying up the house or doing things Kermit had asked him to do for morning meetings drinking coffee to keep himself up stealing a few glances at Sora sleeping which melted his heart, seeing it was morning plus he was tired along with needing a shower before getting Sora ready.

"It'll work out, and they'll underdtand." he said yawning after getting out of the shower and brushing his teeth picking Sora up gently in her lilac blanket putting her in her car seat but had her diaper bag packed driving to the tneatre arriving in okay time.

"There you are, everybody was worrying about you, you okay?" Rowlf asked.

"Yes I've just been tired, with juggling this stuff and taking care of Sora you know?" Sam told him yawning carrying Sora in her carrier.

The others were relieved seeing the eagle male but noticed he seemed tired like he needed sleep plus he was yawning a lot during the morning meeting but passed out after resting his blue feathered head on the table snoring.

"Aww, he finally fell asleep but he's exhausted from this but being a super p"We arent to Sora." Rowlf said giving the others an idea.

"We can watch Sora, while he sleeps!" Bunsen said.

"Whoa guys, are you sure, as we don't have kids?" Kermit asked knowing Sam would freak if he knew what was happening or have anxiety.

"Hey babies are tough, plus we were babies once and we're still here right?" Gonzo said as the others nodded seeing Sora wake up ready to play with her uncles.

"Woah, wait a second, we should put a helmet on her just in case." Scooter said as Gonzo nodded finding a crash helmet that fitted Sora so we're letting her explore and having fun with her like Bunsen using a bouncer in the lab to Foozietelling jokes and squirting her with a joke flower which she loved but Kermit hoped Sam didn't mind.

"Hey, it's not like we're teaching her stunts, plus she's loving the stuff we're doing like that joke flower." Fozzie said to him.

"Okay but it's almost lunchtime for her and us, okay?" Kermit said as they nodded because Sora was loving that bouncer Bunsen had made but had a rocking horse just in case all this fun was riling the infant eaglet up.

Kermit was going through the diaper bag finding baby food which Sam fed Sora but saw her excited making him smile knowing Piggy wanted to be a Mom seeing Sora get excited smelling the food.

"Aw, you're hungry after all the fun we've been having but let's not tell Daddy about all the new games because he might freak because he loves you plus you wanna know a secret?

We've never had a kid Ib the theatre before so it's good your dad brings you here so he can work, then we get to play together." he told her feeding her but then burping her.

Scooter had heard him but nodded seeing Sam awake feelijg better stunned the others had watched Sora for him seeing Sora holding a joke flower guessing who had given her that so was happy to let them take care of Sora while he was here, so he could focus.

"She wasn't any trouble, or got hurt?" Sam asked.

"No, plus that's why she had the helmet." Kermit replied.

Sam was relieved by this seeing Sora was ready for sleep singing something to her seeing her asleep kissing her forehead.


	3. Her First Word

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope people like, because it's so cute.**

 **After Constantine over reacts to Sora accidentally squirting him with that joke flower she loves playing with, Sam gets protective of her since he is her Dadfy**

 **I love where this is going.**

* * *

"So are you looking forward to Tne holidays, with Sora you know?" Kermit asked Sam the next day whi,e at the theatre while Tne others were playing with Sora so Sam could get things done.

"Yes I can't wait especially for Christmas, because Santa will bring Sora a lot of toys Pkus she loves that joke flower Fozzie gave her because she won't stop squirting it." Sam to,d him making Kermit smi,e because that was sweet.

"Maybe we can help Santa with tnat, since the first Christmas is very special you know?" Kermit said as they were drinking coffee hearing Sora giggle hysterically making Sam curious seeing Sora on a rocking horse wearing a cowboy hat.

"Aww that is too cute, as she's loving it." Sam said taking a photo with his camera phone but heard mischievous laughter as it was Constantine!

"Oh no, this isn't good because he might get ideas." Sam said freaking out but Kermit was seeing Sora curious looking at Constantine about to squirt him with Tne flower making Sam anxious.

"No sweetie I know you love squirting your uncles, but Uncle Constantine will be mad, if we squirt him." he said seeing Constantine stare at her making Sam gulp.

"She's just a baby, she doesn't know better so calm down okay?" Kermit said to his cousin because Sora had squirted Constantine with Tne joke flower but Fozzie picked her up leaving the room making Sam relieved.

"Your kid is a brat, which is odd considering you're a control freak plus things are going to be weird." Constantine told him making Sam boil with rage but left for some air knowing Constantine had over reacted over being squirted by water plus he didn't mind Sora squirting him.

He saw Gonzo playing with Sora making him smile but knew Sora wearing that helmet was a good idea seeing what Tne stunt man was doing.

"Hey Sam you okay, why did you yell?" he asked.

"Constantine, and he yelled just because Sora squirted him with that joke flower she loves playing with p,us he called her a brat which is so wrong." Sam to,d him.

"What, he called your sweet girl a brat, because she was just playing?" Fozzie asked stunned.

"Yes, which was wrong because Sora is just a baby so she doesn"5 know but she's adorable and makes me happy along with you guys." Sam explained.

"Dada!" Sora said pointing at Sam making him happily cry along with Gonzo because it was such a sweet moment meaning Sora was a smart baby.

"Aw, you said your first word and you made me feel better, after Uncle Constantine yelled at me." Sam said to her.

He was hungry because it was still breakfast hours getting oatmeal putting honey in it to make it taste good but enjoying it making Tne others smile.

* * *

Latef that afternoon after her nap Sora was playing with musical toys which she was loving plus Rowlf was playing music but surprised that Constantine had caused Sam to be protective of his little girl when he had called her a brat and then called Sam a control freak so knew Kermit was handling things.

He then had a great idea as Sora had a busy day plus it was okay to spoil her taking her to Tne kitchens finding Tne ice cream maker making a sundae since he guessed she hadn't had ice cream before yet plus she'd said her first word calling Sam daddy.

"This is ice cream, and it's really good since what kid doesn't love ice cream?" Rowlf said feeding her but she was loving it and getting messy making Rowlf chuckle at his niece knowing Sam might not mind this.

Sam smiled seeing his little one having ice cream and messy but taking a photo chuckling which relieved Rowlf because the blue feathered male had been stressed by Constantine yelling at him.

He knew Sora was growing up good plus was anxious because he and Sora had to get their flu shot.


	4. Getting Their Shots

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but hope you guys like.**

 **Sam and Sora get their flu shots plus Sora is playing with Piggy's jewellery which makes Piggy mad and needs Kermit to calm her down.**

* * *

"Aww, it's okay it's like a little bee sting plus we need it to not get sick, your uncles and Aunt Piggy too along with Daddy." Sam to,d Sora as they were at the doctor the next morning getting their flu shots only Sora didn't like the look of Tne needle in Tne eagle doctor's finger claws.

"It's okay, as she just needs to be distracted before I can give her the shot, you know?" Dr Pucci to,d Sam as he had an idea because Sora loved cuddles but also her joke flower squirting himself making Sora giggle while the doctor gave her the shot putting a band-aid on Tne area.

"Aw, that's my big, brave girl." Sam said because it was his turn.

He gritted his teeth as he got his shot but Sora wrapped a tiny claw around one of his trying to comfort him which made him smile.

"Tnanks honey, but Dadfy is big and brave like your uncles." Sam said but leaving going to Tne theatre plus he'd texted Scooter that he would be late because he would be getting his flu shot but arrived at Tne theatre parking Tne car.

He saw a grin on Sora's little beak because she knew she had fun there as he unbuckled her from her car seat carrying her along with her diaper bag seeing Sora excited seeing some of her uncles making Kermit relieved after Sam explained.

"Aww, so somebody got her first flu shot today?" Bunsen said meaning Sora seeing Tne band-aid on her little wing.

"Yes, it took cuddles and me squirting myself with tnat joke flower to get her to stay calm to get the shot." Sam said making Kermit proud.

"You're doing a good job of raising her, but you guys need breakfast since you went to Tne doctor first?" Kermit said but Sam was feeding Sora oatmeal and while she was playing, he would get breakfast.

After feeding Sora Sam was having pancakes but drinking coffee because he needed it to start the day making them underdtand but was hearing him hum.

* * *

While Sora was taking an nap Sam and Tne others were having a meeting since he had went to Tne doctors Getying his flu shot so we're having the meeting now but Sam was rubbing Tne area where he'd gotten his shot making some of the others underdtand guessing Sora also got hers seeing Tne blue feathered male nod.

"Yes, she was big and brave with help from me." Sam told them making Kermit smile because Sam was being a good father to Sora teaching her things.

But Piggy's jewellery box caught Tne infant eaglet's eye making her go to there in awe of the gems, bracelets, necklaces putting on a tiara as Piggy walked in scared seeing Sora wearing her jewellery.

"Hey, take it off!" Piggy yelled at her making Sora cry unawsre how loud baby Eagles could cry seeing Sam run in along with Kermit but seeing Sora had tried on Piggy's jewellery was very cute explaining to Piggy that Sora was just playing since she did this at home with Sam's hats.

"c'mon sweetie, let's leave Aunt Piggy to calm down." Sam told her taking her out of the room but Kermit was calming Piggy down.


	5. Needing To Take Care Of Himself

It was now November meaning Thanksgiving was approaching which made Sam excited knowing how the ho,I days were about family plus Sora was looking forward to playtime with her uncles making Sam chuckle at this unaware that Jean was coming to visit because he was important to him like Sora so right now was watching TV.

Around midnight he was asleep but was woken by Sora as she needed milk making Sam understand getting her a bottle of milk picking her up feeding her, then burping her making him giggle.

"I know, how much you love milk which is a good thing." Sam told her tucking her back in as he met her sleep but had work to do but was a bit worried for Kermit because he was stress eating hoping Constantine could help shaking his blue feathered head.

"Dada sleepy?" Sora asked at sunrise because it was morning already as Sam was humming to himself making himself coffee to keep himself going.

"Dada's okay sweetie, he's just busy." Sam assured her dressing her in a dress which made her look adorable but it made him smile.

"C'mon sweetie let's go see your uncles." Sam said to her picking her up leaving the house and Getying in the car, buckling Sora into her car seat but she was happy about going to see her uncles making Sam chuckle.

* * *

The late morning at Tne theatre while Sora was playing with Fozzie, Sam was working or overworking which made the others worry because he was sleepy and stressed out because Sora was his chance at a second fatherhood but Bunsen could see the eagle male sleepy passing out as he was getting Kermit making him understand.

They were putting a star spangled cushion under Sam's blue feathered head but he was knowing being a father was an important job plus Sora loved Sam so seeing him exhausted was not a good thing like him gaining weight because Robin was concerned for him.

"We should get him checked out, okay?" Kermit said seeing Fozzie running around with Sora on his back giving her a bear back ride making Kermit smi,e because Tne otners were great babysitters/uncles to Tne baby eaglet was cute.

"We should help him out, as he is very good to Sora but he needs to take care of himself too because Sora needs him and we need him too." Kermit said.

Bunsen nodded as he was seeing Constantine using a punching bag because he was angry that things weren't going his way so Kermit was happy that his cousin was Getying his anger out in better ways but saw sweat drip impressing Kermit.

"Okay Good Frog, your turn." Constantine said.

"I'm okay Constant, you know?" Kermit said as Constantine snorted poking Kermit's chubby belly making Kermit sigh.

"You need to let loose Good Frog, let the anger out." Constantine said.

But Sam waking up broke him from his thoughts but the eagle wondered what happened.

"You passed out Sam, because you're working too hard with helping me in our meetings and then being a father is tiring you out because you're so good to us but also Sora too, but you have to take care of yourself because Sora needs you." Kermit told him.

"I guess, but I do get stressed so Sora makes me happy." Sam told him hearing laughter because Sora was playing and it was music to his ears going to join her seeing that the guys had put her in a paddling pool and she was loving it like the bath tub splashing and giggling.

"Aww, you're having fun playing." Sam said making the others surprised that Sam was loving being a father again.


	6. Deck The Halls

It was now December meaning the beginning of Christmas which was making Sam excited because he loved the holidays and because he had Sora so was getting a Christmas tree for the house making him excited because Sora would enjoy Tne holidays plus had put a beanie hat on her so she woukdn't get cold.

At Tne tree lot he saw Sora excited about the decorations making him chuckle because he'd been reading her Christmas books at bedtime to help her underdtand the holidays plus had picked out a big tree that he could put a lot of presents under plus knew the others gave him gifts along with Sora plus he had gotten his little eagle a few gifts already.

"You'll love the holidays sweetie, you'll see." Sam told her plus saw a Baby's First Christmas ornament knowing that at the theatre, they made ornaments seeing her whimper realising she had a splinter in her thumb claw pulling it out gently seeing her upset.

But he had an idea humming a certain song that he and Jean sang.

"Soft eagle warm eagle, little ball of fluff.

Grumpy eagle sleepy eagle, huff, huff huff." he sang seeing her calm but kissed the area putting a band-aid on it seeing her calmer knowing Soft Eagle had helped sooth her.

"Let's get the tree home and then go see your uncles?" Sam told her seeing a smile on her little beak making him relieved eating a breakfast muffin.

* * *

"Aww, somebody's excited to have her first Christmas, I see?" Kermit told Sora after Sam had arrived at the theatre with Sora seeing the baby eaglet trying to walk but falling on her butt laughing.

"Keep trying sweetie, okay?" Sam to,d her seeing her trying whi,e he was helping Kermit decorate the "Now tree at Tne tneatre seeing that Sora was standing on her little feet making Sam excited seeing her take her first steps whi,e Fozzie was recording it seeing Sam happy.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie, you're very smart and a big girl!" Sam said.

"Now we have to baby proof the theatre right?" Gonzo said as Kermit nodded because they didn't want Sora hurt but she was wearing the helmet she wore here hugging his leg makimg him smile because she was getting used to walking.

"Aw, she's so cute but we need to keep a closer eye on her." Sam told them plus it was almost Sora's naptime seeing her get sleepy picking her up going to a room where she could nap without being woken as he had her on his blue feathered lap, reading to her.

She was out like a light as he kissed her blue feathered head seeing the others makimg ornaments joining in humming Rainbow Connection making a special ornament for Sora but the others were impressed but Sam was getting emotional makimg Kermit understand hugging him, seeing him wipe tears away.

"Aw, somebody is being a good father to Sora!" Fozzie said.

Sam nodded but he was hoping that Sora was sleeping good but he was choked up because the holidays were about family but needed some air breathing deeply because he loved things like this humming hearing footsteps seeing Sora on his lap cuddlimg making him feel better.


	7. Happy Holidays

It was Christmas Eve but Sam was very excited for the holidays especially because it was Sora's first Christmas but he saw her very excited for tomorrow and getting toys and playing with her uncles because she'd had some playtime with them ear,ier because he was helping them plan the Christmas show, while Rowlf had been playing with Sora because her other uncles were busy.

He was seeing it was late seeing Sora getting sleepy picking her up gently and going to his room where her crib was but was sitting on his bed with her on his lap reading a Christmas book to her seeing her out like a light tucking her in, kissing her blue feathered head.

"Night sweetie, merry Christmas." he said softly leaving the room and going downstairs but wrapping gifts and putting them under the Christmas tree knowing Sora would love them plus playing Santa was making him feel good, really good.

"I hope she loves this, but the others probably got her good things." Sam told himself yawning seeing it was late but getting to bed

* * *

"Aww, you guys have been having fun this morning?" Kermit adked Sam while they were at the theatre but Sora was in a Christmas dress Sam's Mom had sent the eaglet toddler for the holidays seeing Sam nod wearing a Christmas sweater with snowflakes.

"Yes, but thanks for the gifts you guys got her because she got so excited opening presents with me this morning." Sam told him.

"That's great because Sora seems happy, and pointing out decorations." Scooter said making Sam chuckle.

"Yes, we've been reading books and we point out decorations." Sam told him hearing Sora giggle because it was snowing inside.

"Bunsen, right?" Kermit told them as they nodded seeing Sora throwing snowballs because Rowlf had shown her how to make them as Sam chuckled joining in.

Later that day they were having Christmas dinner which was good plus Sora was loving the food which made Sam happy knowing he would have to put her in daycare which he dreaded but would put her in pre-scholl when she turned three.

"Aww, that's cute you're panicky over that but Sora isn't going there for two years so don't worry." Bunsen said making Sam nod at this seeing Beaker smi,e at Sora's antics.

"Yes, but she's important to me." Sam told him.


	8. A Little Emotional

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story and watching most of the new ep of Tne Muppets was very sweet**

 **In this chapter two years have passed so Sora is now three and starting pre-school which makes Sam emotional but Tne others are helping him.**

* * *

Two years had passed meaning Sora was now three years old which made Sam very emotional because in a few days she would be starting pre-school which he was anxious about plus he had her toilet trained plus her birthday had passed, which had been major fun for her and her uncles but he made sure that the camera people didn't film it.

"Daddy, you okay?" Sora asked him dressed.

"Yes, but you're growing up sweetie." Sam told her.

"Aw, I'll be okay." Sora said hugging his leg.

Sam was sniffling at his sweet little eagle because she was very cute but they were going to the theatre making Sora very happy Getying in the car as it left Tne house.

Sam chuckled because Sora was asking questions but he was knowing her uncles could help her out.

At the theatre they were seeing Sora run up to some of her uncles mamimg Fozzie chuckle at her since they were waiting for the morning meeting but Sam needed somebody to watch Sora, while it was going on.

"I can do it, Sam since she likes me." Kermit told him making Sam smirk seeing Sora follow him making the blue feathered male relieved because he worried about Sora because she was growing up making the others understand.

"Wow, just relax Sam as she'll be fine." Rowlf said to him.

Sam hoped so but he was caring about her plus hoped both Kermit and Piggy weren't being dramatic because he didn't want Sora to see that because she worried for her uncles.

* * *

"Why is uncle Constantine mean, to you guys?" Sora asked Kermit while colouring because Sam was busy helping out.

"He just acts that way, but he can be nice once you get to know him." Kermit said.

"Oh, like in Tne storybook Daddy read to me last night." Sora told him.

"Yes, but are you excited for pre-school?" Kermit said to her.

"Yes, but worried because I won't be with you guys and daddy all day." Sora admitted but he saw she was drawing a picture of her and her dad hugging making Kermit smile.

"Aw, that's really cute plus it might cheer him up because he will be sad because you're going to be at school." Kermit said as Sora nodded.

"I got more ideas, to make daddy happy." Sora told him makimg Kermit understand seeing the female eaglet colouring seeing she was drawing them playing with her which made Kermit happy.

Sam wondered what was going on but smiled seeing what Sora had been drawing but was hugging her making them understand.

"Aw, these are great sweetie because you're starting school and growing up, which makes daddy emotional." Sam said as she cuddled him.

"It's okay daddy, I'm your girl." Sora told him as Rowlf chuckled at how innocent but funny it was.

"Het a room, eagle!" Constantine told him.

"Somebody needs a hug, right uncle Kermit?" Sora said.

Constantine dogged Tne hug but left making them chuckle as Sora was Getying sleepy meaning nap time but Sam was taking her to a quiet place so she could nap but Piggy smiled because it was very cute.


	9. First Day Emotions

"It's today, it's today!" Sora said after being women by her alarm clock because today was her first day of pre-school which made the little eaglet exvited but scared at the same time getting dressed hoping her dad was okay hearing he was up.

"Aww, you got dressed by yourself!" Sam said hugging her because today was a big deal and he'd been dreading it for a while

"Yes, but it's okay." Sora told him going downstairs because they needed breakfast to get ready for the day.

They were having fun and goofing around plus Sam had made Sora lunch putting it in her lunch bag which was in her backpack seeing his little eagle playing while he was getting ready.

He was trying not to get emotional because he didn't want to scare Sora but this was a big deal hearing Sora singing from downstairs.

He saw her hug him as he came into the living room seeing her hug his leg making him smirk because she was growing up stroking her hair feathers braiding them making her smile.

"Let's get going sweetie, okay?" Sam said to her as they were leaving the house and getting in the car.

* * *

At the studio after dropping Sora off at pre-school Sam couldn't focus because his parental instincts were in overdrive mamimg the others understand because they were used to having Sora running around, or playing with her knowing Sora would tell them later when she came later.

Sam was in Tne break room drinking coffee but unaware Janice was there sensing he was sad but was hugging him and making him blush because he had a crush on her but Kermit was understanding that Sam was emotional so glad that Janice was comforting said eagle.

Later after school, Sora came bounding in hugging him telling him about her day plus had made him and her uncles a huge picture making them impressed but emotional.

"Aw, thank you sweetie as we were missing you." Sam heard Janice tell her.

"Yes, I missed you guys too, because I missed playing with you." Sora said hula dancing since Janice had taught her it making Sam smirk because it was too adorable.

Sora was having her afternoon snack but she was enjoying it plus wanted to play some more or colour making Sam chuckle because she loved music and loved singing


	10. Hanging Out With Her Uncles

"C'mon sweetie it's bedtime, not playtime plus you have school tomorrow." Sam told Sora as the little blue feathered female eaglet was running around like crazy after she had ice cream for dessert making Sam sigh knowing she would calm down, which was beginning to happen.

Sora was getting into pyjamas but Sam was reading her a story as she was on his blue feathered lap but was getting sleepy but Sam kissed her blue feathered head tucking her in.

He was leaving her room after turning on her night light since she didn't like the dark so was doing work humming to himself hoping that things would be okay.

Sora Plus he and Janice were going out on a date night so the others were watching Sora since she liked being around them.

The next morning he was making breakfast while Sora was getting ready seeing her come downstairs dressed making him relieved because she looked very cute seeing her eating pancakes but trying not to get messy.

* * *

Sora was in her pyjamas running around the studio since she wasn't tired plus she'd had candy so was hyped up makimg Dudley chuckle at the little eaglet because she was playful hoping Sam didn't know, since he was on a date night with Janice so Sam had let Sora's uncles watch her.

"Just be careful, as your dad might freak if you get hurt which would be bad and your dad would worry." Scooter said seeing her playing on the rocking horse giggling which was cute.

Piggy was stunned seeing this but she and Dudley were watching but it was cute hoping that Janice and Sam were okay put on a date.

"Maybe you should adopt a kid, since Sora is cute." Dudley told her making Piggy si"Awwgh because she saw Sora get sleepy since the sugar rush was wearing off.

"Aww, somebody is nearly ready for bed." Kermit said to her seeing her get off Tne rocking horse but was rubbing her eyes.

Thankfully Janice and Sam were back making Sora very happy because she had missed her dad making Sam smirk understanding that his little eagle had missed him.

"Yeah, plus we were having fun while you guys were out." Bunsen said making him agree.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story but it is adorable and Sam is q good dad to Sora but it is cute and maybe Janice will be involved.


	11. Preparing For The Holidays

"You think, that Santa will like the cookies, dad?" Sora asked seeing Sam nod.

"Yep, as Santa loves cookies, remember?" Sam said to her.

It was now December meaning the holidays were approaching which both Sam and his little eagle loved, plus he'd been reading a lot of Christmas books to her Pkus taught her some Christmas songs, that her uncles sang but heard her singing It Feels Like Christmas makimg him grin.

"I think the cookies are ready, for the oven." Sam told her.

Sora nodded, plus their tree in the living room was big, and had the ornaments from years past, plus Sora had made some at school which Sam found adorable, hoping she wouldn't grow up too fast.

They were having fun,but would be going to the studio later, makimg Sora happy but that was after her nap

When they got there, Dudley was reading A Christmas Carol, but unsure about both Constantine and Deadly, because she remembered how mean Sneaker's dad had been, when she was a baby plus Deadly did not look friendly, even though Jareth explained that his dad was nice.

"Hey Sora, come sit down." Yoko said, as she did so.

Sam was going to do things involving the holidays, since his little eagle was with her Cousibs making Kermit grin, knowing how the blue feathered male was being a good father to Sora, hearing laughter guessing they were having fun.

"I hope Janice is alright, you know?" Sam said, drinking coffee in the break room, plus helping set up art and craft stuff to keep the kids calm, so they didn't get in trouble plus Sneaker was being calm.

* * *

Sora giggled while playing with her Cousibs Yoko, Zeus, R.J but talking about the holidays and what they wanted Santa to bring them, or put under their trees unawar their folks were listening likeSam, because he had no clue what to get Sora remembering the things she liked playing with, when she was a baby eagle like the joke flower.

"M-maybe a bike, since we ride bikes at school." Sora said, making Sam grin.

"Oh yeah, wedo plus we're big enough, for bikes." Zeus said seeijg Yoko nod.

They were makimg ornaments for the holidays, since they got under the adults' sheet when they tried to help, so this was more fun and singing holiday songs makimg them giggle,

Later that early evening, Sam was reading to Sora before bed, knowing Sora was very excited for Christmas plus in the morning, she would get to open the next door in her advent calendar but kissed her head tucking her in.

He was putting the night light on, since he knew she didn't like the dark but planning to go to the bike store to,orrow to get Sora her first bike, knowing on Christmas morning, his little eagle woukd love it.

He hoped that the holidays were going well, plus knew Janice liked him, but knew Sora was unsure about having a mom, since she was so used to him, hoping that would work out.


End file.
